Integrated circuit die may be designed such that they may be stacked on top of one another to form a stacked die arrangement for mounting on a system substrate, such as, but not limited to, a printed circuit board. Prior to assembling a stacked die, each die to be stacked must be tested to ensure goodness. After a stacked die is assembled, it must be tested again to ensure the goodness of the assembly.
Testing of the individual die is typically done by a die tester. Testing of the stacked die assembly is typically done by a stacked die assembly tester. The test architecture designed into the die must be capable of supporting both the testing of the individual die on the die tester and the testing of the final stacked die assembly on the stacked die tester. The present disclosure describes a test architecture that supports both individual die testing and final stacked die assembly testing.